disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Villanos de secuelas
Villanos de las secuelas, precuelas y midcuelas de los Clásicos Disney.__TOC__ Lista de los villanos de secuelas } ! width="30%" | Película ! width="30%" | Villanos ! width="30%" | Secuaces |- align="center" | rowspan="4" |''The Return of Jafar'' |- align="center" | Jafar | X |- align="center" | Abis Mal | Los Ladrones |- align="center" | Razoul | Los Guardias |- align="center" | rowspan="3" | Aladdin and the King of Thieves |- align="center" | Sa'luk | Los Cuarenta Ladrones |- align="center" | Razoul | Los Guardias |- align="center" | rowspan="2" | Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas |- align="center" | Forte | FlautínFlautín no es realmente malo, aunque se ve obligado a servir a Forte para conseguir tocar un solo, aunque al final ve que no es así. |- align="center" | rowspan="4" | The Lion King II: Simba's Pride |- align="center" | Zira | VitaniVitani es reformada en The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, al ver que no hace falta luchar podiendo vivir todos juntos. Nuka Las ForasterasLas Forasteras son reformadas en The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, al ver que no hace falta luchar podiendo vivir todos juntos. |- align="center" | Nuka | X |- align="center" | Los Rinocerontes y los Pájaros | X |- align="center" | rowspan="2" | Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World |- align="center" | El Gobernador John Ratcliffe | Los Jokers |- align="center" | rowspan="2" | The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea |- align="center" | Morgana | Resaca Cloack y Dagger |- align="center" | rowspan="4" | Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure |- align="center" | Mechas | X |- align="center" | El Perrero | X |- align="center" | Reggie | X |- align="center" | rowspan="6" | Cinderella II: Dreams Come True |- align="center" | Pom Pom | X |- align="center" | Lady Tremaine | X |- align="center" | Drizella Tremaine | X |- align="center" | Lucifer | X |- align="center" | PrudencePrudence es reformada en Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, al ver que las ideas de Cenicienta pueden ser buenas. | X |- align="center" | rowspan="2" | The Hunchback of Notre Dame II |- align="center" | Sarousch | Los Ladrones del Circo |- align="center" | rowspan="3" | Return to Never Land |- align="center" | El Capitán James Garfio | El Señor Smee Los Piratas |- align="center" | Bestia, el PulpoEl Pulpo no es realmente malo, a excepción con el Capitán Garfio, al igual que pasaba con el Cocodrilo. | X |- align="center" | rowspan="4" | Tarzán y Jane |- align="center" | Nuru y Sheeta | X |- align="center" | Johannes Niles y Merkus | X |- align="center" | Robert CanlerRobert Canler es reformado en The Legend of Tarzan (donde apareció originalmente), donde al final ayudó a salvar a Jane. | X |- align="center" | rowspan="3" | The Jungle Book 2 |- align="center" | Shere Khan | X |- align="center" | Kaa | X |- align="center" | rowspan="8" | Atlantis: Milo's Return |- align="center" | Edgar Volgud | El Kraken |- align="center" | El Kraken | X |- align="center" | Ashton Carnaby | X |- align="center" | Los Coyotes de ArenaLos Coyotes de Arena son reformados en Atlantis: Milo's Return, aunque solamente atacaron a los protagonistas porque pensaban que les invadían las tierras. | X |- align="center" | Erik Hellstrom | El Perro |- align="center" | El Monsturuo de Hielo | X |- align="center" | El Monstruo de Lava | X |- align="center" | rowspan="5" | Stitch! The Movie |- align="center" | El Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel | Gantu |- align="center" | Gantu | X |- align="center" | El Experimento 221El Experimento 221 es reformado en Stitch! The Movie, cuando Stitch ve que es parte de su familia y él lo entiende. | X |- align="center" | El Experimento 625 | X |- align="center" | rowspan="3" | 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure |- align="center" | Cruella de Vil | Horacio y Gaspar BadúnHoracio y Gaspar son reformados en 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, en donde dejan la vida criminal por el negocio en una tienda de ropa. |- align="center" | Centella | X |- align="center" | rowspan="3" | The Lion King 1½ |- align="center" | Shenzi, Banzai y Ed | Las Hienas |- align="center" | Scar | Las Hienas |- align="center" | rowspan="2" | Mulan II |- align="center" | Los Bandidos | X |- align="center" | rowspan="2" | Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch |- align="center" | Mertle Edmonds | X |- align="center" | rowspan="5" | Tarzan II |- align="center" | Mamá Gunda | Uto y Kego |- align="center" | Uto y Kego | X |- align="center" | El Rinoceronte y el Pájaro | X |- align="center" | Sabor, el Leopardo | X |- align="center" | rowspan="2" | Kronk's New Groove |- align="center" | Yzma | X |- align="center" | rowspan="4" | Bambi II |- align="center" | Rono | X |- align="center" | El Puercoespín | X |- align="center" | El Perro Cazador | X |- align="center" | rowspan="4" | Leroy & Stitch |- align="center" | El Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel | Gantu Leroy Los Clones de Leroy |- align="center" | Gantu | X |- align="center" | Leroy | X |- align="center" | rowspan="4" | Cinderella III: A Twist in Time |- align="center" | Lady Tremaine | Lucifer |- align="center" | Drizella Tremaine | X |- align="center" | Lucifer | X |- align="center" | rowspan="4" | The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning |- align="center" | Marina del Rey | BenjamínBenjamín es reformado en The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning, aunque no es malo realmente, pero se ve obligado a ayudar a Marina. Las Anguilas |- align="center" | Las Anguilas | X |- align="center" | Los Piratas | X |} Villanos reformados #d